Yes, My Fine Sir
by Byakuzee
Summary: If Lalo thought that Coleen wouldn't bother attempting anything after he taught her a lesson on respecting her instructors the first time they've met, he was sorely (and maybe fortunately…) mistaken. Genderbend ColoLal (M!Lal/F!Colonnello). Before series. Oneshot.


Based on a tumblr post/ask thingy.

******Title:** Yes, My Fine Sir.

******Timeline:** Before series.

**Pairings: **Genderbend ColoLal (M!Lal/F!Colonello).

**Summary: **If Lalo thought that Coleen wouldn't bother attempting anything after he taught her a lesson on respecting her instructors the first time they've met, he was sorely (and maybe fortunately…) mistaken.

* * *

**Yes, My Fine Sir**

* * *

New recruits are going to arrive today, and the higher-ups wanted him to be in charge of them. _Him_, the most stern and hot-tempered instructor in entire COMBUSIN.

It's official, someone will get killed this day.

When he finally got to the corp's gate (he deliberately slowed his pace in an attempt to evade his fate, but orders were orders and a miracle didn't occur to save him), he saw the recruits chilling without a care in the world, and he already felt an upcoming headache at the mere sight of them.

"Attention!" he barked, smirking amusedly at the way they jumped in fear. "Line-up!"

They did, hurriedly._ Looks like I didn't lose my touch._ "Welcome to the COMBUSIN corps. I'm sure you all know what these corps are about so I'm going to skip the needless introduction. If you don't know then by all means leave this place, we don't need ignorant fools in our ranks. I'm Lalo and I'm going to be your instructor, and that means that you're going to answer to me and me only. Got that?"

They nodded. "Good. Now since I don't know you, I'm going to ask you for some basic info."

When he finally got to the last person in the line-up, Lalo gave himself the freedom to think that this day won't be that shitty after all. "Name?"

"Coleen, at your _service_ sir." He looked up from his clip-board to see a young woman (a blond and _very_ _attractive_ young woman, a caged part of him mused) grinning cheekily at him.

_She didn't just purr, did she?_ He shook his thoughts off with a frown and continued, "Age?"

"Aren't you a little forward? Buy me dinner first."

Lalo stared blankly at her. She only winked in response.

"Hundred laps around the town. Now."

* * *

If Lalo thought that Coleen wouldn't bother attempting anything after he taught her a lesson on respecting her instructors the first time they've met, he was sorely (and maybe fortunately...) mistaken.

She flirted with him even more now, openly and without holding back.

_"Instructor, I have a duty to tell you that you're looking mighty fine today."_

_"Were you born in hell? Because I can definitely see where your hotness came from."_

_"Oh yes, the view of your booty. This morning is gonna be good."_

And that's just when she was being_ subtle_.

This has to stop before it gets out of hand, before his defenses crumble. Because, for all of her blatant flirting and disregard for the rules, Coleen was an excellent fighter with great skills in firearms. Her skills and tactics had to be admired even when she wasn't being serious half of the time.

He found himself intrigued by her with the days passing. His gaze lingering too long on her form as she trained.

He was, by all means, very attracted to her. And with her flirting and teasing only increasing with time (he had a feeling that she knew about his inner conflict), keeping his facade of aloofness and indifference was hard when all he wanted was to pin her against a wall and kiss her until she was a whimpering mess, incapable of casting that knowing smirk that always managed to drive him crazy.

"I dearly hope that you're daydreaming about me, Instructor." The amused tone in Coleen's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Fighting an incriminating blush, Lalo coldly noted, "Congratulations, you got yourself five hundred push-ups."

Mush to his eternal frustration, Coleen didn't seem fazed by his punishment, she merely grinned, as if she enjoyed the fact that he punished her so often.

_No Lalo! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

"Why so red?" Coleen asked, standing impossibly close to him.

"Why are you still here and not being busy sweating and panting?" The smirk Coleen sported made him realize how foolishly he worded that.

"Well, you can-"

"Five hundred push-ups!" he exclaimed, voice on the edge of shrieking, and face fully red.

Coleen laughed.

* * *

_"I don't see what you see in Instructor Lalo, Coleen. He's such a prude,"_ Lalo heard a recruit saying.

He was out for a stroll when he heard chatter coming from the training grounds, and deciding to hide and see what was going on before taking action, he stumbled upon a group of four recruits (in addition to Coleen) talking after what seemed to be a late-night training session.

Coleen didn't answer and just settled for shrug, smiling to herself.

_"Can't you just give up and have me instead? At least I'm interested,"_ another suggested, getting uncomfortably close to her.

Lalo could freely admit that Coleen was attractive, beautiful even. Her long blond hair and bright blue eyes, in addition to her combat skills and capabilities made her a target of admiration and adoration by her peers.

That, for reasons he still didn't grasp, didn't sit well with him.

_"That cold bastard of an Instructor doesn't know what he's missing,"_ the one from before purred (or attempted to), still closing even more on Coleen.

_"Yeah, what an asshole!"_

_"I bet he cheated to get where he is right now."_

He was about to get out of the shadows and teach them a lesson for insulting him while he was in hearing range, and - which was the bigger reason for his rising anger - for harassing Coleen.

But before he took even one step, Coleen had the group groaning in pain on the ground, her eyes unusually cold. He saw her whisper something he couldn't hear out properly, but judging from the fearful reaction of the group as they ran away immediately, he guessed it was _really_ threatening.

"Great job handling yourself there, brat." He acknowledged coolly, earning a startled yelp from Coleen. "I probably should punish them though, the COMBUSIN doesn't tolerate such behavior from its recruits."

"Yeah..." she only said before she blushed.

Actually _blushing_.

The sight was doing things to his mind. "What?"

"Can I spar with you, Instructor?" Coleen asked, sheepishly scratching her cheek. "I need to lose some tension and the boys from earlier only managed to piss me off even more."

"Alright." He agreed, not finding anything wrong with a friendly spar. And he was curious about how Coleen would fare against him anyway, maybe he could get her a higher ranking if she measured up.

Taking off his sweat-shirt (which made him uncomfortable warm already without moving much), he took a stance, signalling for her to do the same.

Coleen stared at him for a while before she charged.

* * *

The supposedly 'friendly' spar turned heated shortly after starting, and not just from the kicks and punches.

Their bodies grew uncomfortably warm, their breaths became ragged and heavy, their positions grew more suggestive with time.

Lalo knew he had to find something to distract him, or else he'll end up doing something stupid and embarrassing. "They're right, you know. Why waste your time on me when you can have others?"

_I... I didn't mean to say that, _he thought, eyes widening at the words that came out from his mouth.

Coleen stopped in her tracks to grant him a cautious look. "You want to know why I like you?"

_NO!_ "Yes..."

"And you won't order me to run a hundred miles after I tell you?"

"I make no promises," he replied, feigning indifference despite his crippling curiosity.

Smirking amusedly, Coleen stepped closer and closer to him until her body was flush against his, his back meeting a wall after stepping back. "Well, you're sinfully hot for starters." She took one, agonizingly slow look at him, as if proving her point.

Lalo decided that this was a very bad idea.

"Your mood-swings fascinate me, your military and instructing skills are admirable and I utterly respect you for them, your smirk is incredibly sexy and your smile is beautiful," was Coleen's answer, blunt and to the point. Her face red, her hair slicked against her neck, her simple black tank-top sticking to her skin and her mouth slightly parted.

He was probably going to regret this - _knew_ that he was going to regret this, actually - but he pulled her towards him and kissed her, long and hard and wanton, the way he wanted to for a seemingly endless amount of time. And when he felt her respond, equally needy and passionate, he just_ lost it_.

Switching their positions so she would be the one who was pinned to the wall, Lalo whispered breathily between the searing kisses he was planting on her neck, "Will _this_ stop you from liking me?"

"Nope," Coleen smiled, trying to choke back a moan, "it will only give me one more reason to like you."

"You're one stubborn woman, you know that." Despite wanting to sound harsh, Lalo couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"I know, now take off your pants."

"Don't push your luck!"

* * *

"You're positively glowing on this fine day, Instructor. Did you finally get laid?" Coleen greeted the next morning.

Lalo almost choked.

"One thousand push-up for you!" he yelled, blushing furiously.

Coleen, predictably, only laughed.

* * *

End.


End file.
